Mission Abominable
---- A red-haired man stepped his foot out from around the corner. His eye's caught sight of a building. One that appeared run down, perfect for someone who's looking to be discrete. The man turned around to look at the individual he'd handpicked to join him on his excursion. Her white hair sticking out in the night atmosphere. Two individuals with odd-hair that would usually draw a lot of attention, yet no one seemed to have question them. Kenneth said nothing as he turned around and continued walking into the building. His partner in tow. Dawn was quite surprised to find herself being chosen to help Kenneth in this type of mission though she didn't show it in her face. A sullen frown was all that could be seen. Stealth and kidnapping wasn't exactly her thing; preferring to end things with a bang, quick and simple. Looking left and right Dawn sighed. Hopefully this wouldn't be too boring. "Out of everyone you could've choose, you decided to choose the girl with the smoker lungs," Dawn muttered under her breath. She had nothing wrong with Kenneth, it was the mission itself that bothered her. She could've denied, but she had to prove her worth for Avalon if she wanted to stay with the group much longer. With a raise of her left gun, a former hand that was currently a simple pistol, she gave a small smile. One wrong move and she would happily shoot this guy where ever suited best. Kenneth reached for the door and turned the knob, yet the door refused to open. It was locked. Kenneth used his Quirk to construct a key that would work to open the door. It took him a minute or two of examining the lock to craft the perfect key, but it worked nonetheless. He opened the door, and wasn't the least bit surprised by the shady decor. Kenneth kept his eyes where his ears were, picking up faint sounds of a man's voice from the south side of the lab. Of course he remained aware of the environment as well. Kenneth silently hoped Dawn would stay to plan and refrain from getting trigger happy. After all. "We need him alive. I'll only say this once." His soft yet authorizing tone. The closer the duo got to the source of the noise, more light chose to reveal itself. As a gray haired man came into view, Kenneth made his & Dawn's presence known. "We need you to come with us." Dawn sighed at Kenneth, words wouldn't work. Her pistol clicked and was pointed at the mans head. "If you don't mind," she joked. This man had no choice. An easy mission. Edward turned his head towards the pair, and broke out into a smile. "Ah!" he exclaimed, standing to his feet. He grabbed a vial before placing it in his lab pocket. He pressed a button on his watch, and the computer, lab table, and other objects sank into the ground. "This is excellent! You've found me." he continued, walking up to them. "I've been waiting for a while. I hoped you Avalon folks would eventually catch wind of my experiments! Er, I presume you are Avalon folks? Here to take me away? I'd love to come with you, after all, you do want to see the effects of A.Q.I.L. in action, no?" Dawn gave a slow turn of her head to Kenneth. "This is... part of the plan?" she asked. Last time she took a hostage they weren't so friendly about being taken. Her hand shook a little. It felt off in so many ways. She kept her gun up. She wouldn't drop her wits that easily. Kenneth ignored Dawn's question, and kept his mind and eyes on the goal. He wasn't amused nor interested in the effects of A.Q.I.L, he just knew that the boss wanted to use it to turn one of the Avalon members into a powerful warrior. A man-made war machine. "My only objective is to bring you back with us, I've no desire of seeing this A.Q.I.L in effect." Edward feinted a gasp of shock. "My feelings!" he exclaimed, acting as if he had been hurt. He laughed, before grabbing a rag and blindfolding himself. "Now, I'm not usually into bondage, but I assume you need to keep your 'special spot' hidden, correct?" Kenneth silently thanked the man for being so cooperative. He gestured for Dawn to secure Edward before taking a final look around the room, which before was filled with lab equipment. But now it just seemed like any other ordinary run down abandoned room. "I suppose you'd need equipment to perform the task, correct?" Edward smiled. "I have everything in my lab coat!" he responded. "Now, lets get the show on the road." Kenneth and Dawn escorted Edward out from the abandoned building. Yet knowing how suspicious they'd look walking on the main street, he decided to take another way. One much more discrete. The destination was the dock. The walk was rather pleasant but Dawn scowled a little more than normal before she nudged Kenneth. Now, usually it didn't take much for Dawn to take what's going on but whatever was going on here she had no clue. "Kenneth, I don't like this, no one brings themselves in that easily. He knew where we were from as well, like he expected us to just come and take him. It's all... wrong." Kenneth had a similar feeling, that everything didn't add up. But he had no right to question it, after all, all he had to do was get Edward to Avalon. "Just keep your guard and wits up. If he pulls anything, we'd most likely be able to overpower him." Kenneth kept his eyes on Edward however, aware he'd most likely heard what the duo had said. Now it was more reasonable to keep such a close eye on the scientist. "Oh yes!" Edward exclaimed, spinning around in a circle, using his foot as the pivot. "Don't worry about me acting up! I'm coming along because I'll be able to use my research in the field! Er, that is why you came to take me, right?" he questioned. "Cause your boss wants me to use my research for them or something?" Kenneth wasn't the one to budge, but Dawn's questions only made Kenneth's suspicion rise on the scientist. And the fact that he seemed to know too much about their mission, his knowledge was questionable. "How do you know any of this? Avalon's agenda is kept secret and no one outside of the organization should know as much as you do." Edward smiled, laughing. "Don't worry about, Kenny-boy!" he yelled. "Let's just get this over with." Kenneth was still suspicious of the man, yet there was no reason to dig any deeper in his opinion. He let it go for now. But it would no doubt become a question once again later. This was just getting weirder, picking up her hand to lock on to Edward's head she gave a heartless stare. "Move, we are leaving," she said, leaving her hand and eyes pinned on Edward at all times. "Calm down, little girl." he teased, turning towards her. He pouted in order to tease her. "Are you really that mad?" he asked, chuckling afterwards. "Now, stop being suspicious of me and lets go already." With a shake of her head she decided to entertain Edward. "Yes to both of your questions. I am always mad, Kenneth can tell you that, and you are suspicious as hell," she decided to give Edward a little push forward, ensuring she was behind him so Kenneth could ease at the front. "Lead the way," she said to Kenneth. Kenneth began to walk towards the docks after the two stopped their bickering. "No more talking." Kenneth spoke with a monotone voice, already tired of all the talking that had occurred within the hour. Any more of it, and they may just draw attention from people who shouldn't be involved in the mission. And most likely wouldn't want to be involved. As they reached the dock, a few boats lined the docks but only one belonged to Avalon. Kenneth looked to Dawn and Edward as they would make the scene look suspicious to any sailors loading cargo. "Remove the blindfold and put the gun away." They had to walk past 3 other boats before reaching the one with A.A in black plastered on the red and white paint on it's left side. With one hand Dawn got rid of the blindfold, giving Kenneth a face. She knew she was acting like a spoiled teenager but she couldn't care less. Meanwhile her second hand transformed into a normal hand once more. Dawn simple shrugged at Kenneth, clearly not happy with this but knowing fine well this is what needed to happen. Edward took in a deep breath. "MMMMMMM. I love the air of harbours and the such. So relaxing." he said. "Nice boat." he called out, quickly boarding it. "Who's driving? I hope it's not that weird teenage girl." Kenneth shook his head, "My team consist of more than Dawn and myself." Another member of Avalon revealed herself from the boat. She didn't look in anyway special other than the fact she was obviously the one who drove the boat. The other woman gave Dawn a face, obviously not being a fan of the teenage girl. "No one trust that mishap to drive anything." She said as a joke, but she clearly meant it as an insult. Dawn looked her up and down and smiled, raising her hand. "Let's not make a scene, I will happily report to the higher ups while an underling was killed," she didn't use her quirk but make her statement clear. Dawn was known for sudden outbursts, she wouldn't be surprised if they knew about the sudden missing people who come to bother her. The girl flinched at Dawn's threat. As far as she knew, this girl was insane. She could only poke fun in small doses. The girl rolled her eyes and went back to operate the boat as Kenneth, Dawn and Edward loaded onto the deck. Once further away from the dock, Kenneth retied the blindfold to cover Edward's eyes. It took a few hours, maybe even a day, but the team finally returned to the base, Isle of Avalon. One team was preparing to leave right as Kenneth and CO returned. As Dawn, Edward and Kenneth got off the boat, it was time to split ways for now. "Take him to the lab. And don't do anything reckless." "Yea, yea whatever you say, mon altesse," Dawn replied before pushing Edward ahead. "Let's get going, I could do with my paycheck." Edward laughed. "Calm down, gun-girl." he teased, taking a seat on a lush chair obviously meant for Dawn. "This is comfy. I'll just doze off in this one." "I am to get you there alive, doesn't mean I can't shoot your legs and fucking drag you to the lab!" Dawn retorted, she quickly went to pull Edward off the chair and onto his feet. Edward laughed. "Touch me and I transform. Trust me, guns don't work on me, and you won't be able to do anything to me. And I'll be the one dragging you by your hair. Got it?" "Cheap coming from the guy in someone elses base," Dawn chuckled. "Don't threaten me, ever again. Unlike the rest I couldn't care if I get kicked out here. I am only here so I can do what I want, got it?" "I'll do what I want." Edward retorted. "Shoot me, and I'll be able to crush you like the trash you are." "Is this really how we are doing this?" Dawn asked, sighing. "You were so nice to Kenneth but of course, it's me that gets the shit isn't it!" She muttered something under her breathe about Kenneth before looking at Edward. "Walk. On. And. Don't. Cause. Me. Problems. Got it?" "I'll. Do. What. I. Want." Edward responded, smiling cheekily. "Now, go sit down somewhere else." "I don't want to fucking sit down, I want to take you to the labs so I can be done with you," Dawn shook her head. Kenneth, oh Kenneth... "Oh, the lab! I get to stab someone with my lovely invention!" Edward exclaimed, swirling out of his chair. "Lead on, Gun Girl." A droned out scream came out from Dawn as she walked Edward forwards. She said nothing, hoping that he would just be quiet all the way to the lab and, after dropping him off, she will never see him again in her life time here. "Oh, shut up." Edward said, smirking. He looked around the lab, and waved at Dawn as she left. "I hope I don't see you again!" he called out. "Now...where's my test subject?" Dawn was about to leave before turning. "I hope I get to see you at least one time, when we get to shoot you and leave you for dump to handle you!" With that, the teenager walked away. A lady in a lab coat walked in alongside a little girl. The little girl's hair was a dark brown, long and could also be described as unkempt. She wore a white gown that had a few streaks of dirt on it. Other than all the other signs that pointed at her being in poor condition, she actually seemed to be in perfect health. Her eyes seemed sad and empty and filled with fear and uncertainty. She wore a collar around her neck with a dangling tag reading S.3. The woman gently pushed the girl forward, "Don't be shy, he's here to help you." Her gaze met Edward's for a mere second. "Hopefully this little one will be easier to handle. This little peach is Valencia." Edward frowned. A child wasn't the ideal subject, but she'd have to do. "Hello, Valencia." the man said, pulling out the injector from his left coat pocket. The A.Q.I.L. equipped was coloured a deep purple. "Are you ready for...a boost?" Valencia flinched at the sight of the injector. Her fear growing, and with a timid nod she accepted the offer. She had to, it wasn't a choice. Edward smiled as he crouched down next to her. He rolled up her sleeve to expose her upper arm. He set the injector on the ground and pulled out an alcohol wipe, wiping it against the point of injection. Once he had done that, he took the injector back into his hand. He dug the needle into the point of injection and pulled the trigger. The purple liquid drained into her. Once all the liquid was gone, he removed the injector. The pierced skin healed, that was what this A.Q.I.L. did. It would give a small healing factor, able to heal small wounds. It would hyper-accelerate the girls recognition, reflexes, and blinding speed when she was fully transformed. The only downside to A.Q.I.L.? The receiver's body had to accept the new Quirk, and if it didn't, the receiver would die. Until then, it would just be a lot of pain. A single tear rolled down Valencia's face as she was injected. She thought that was it, but suddenly the pain struck. She began howling in pain as the liquid was fully injected, crumbling to the ground in immense agony. Two women entered the room, picking Valencia up and taking her elsewhere. The woman in the lab coat watched as Valencia was carried away, "The boss will have get someone to escort you home. Never speak of this again please, I'm sure it will be better for both parties that way." "Oh yes..." Edward responded, pulling out a small device. "I just want to...test something out." He squeezed the device, and nothing happened. At least that was what the women thought. It was a high-pitched signal that only Valencia's ears would reach, due to her now altered genetic structure. The sounds would forcefully transform her, into her other form. "Let's see what I've done!" Through the door burst forward a small, skinny purple creator. It lacked eyes, instead baring a single orange marking where it's nose should be. It's mouth was massive and filled with jagged and sharp teeth. It moved on all fours, it's hands rather large for it's size and having sharp claws. It's feet were comprised of only 2 toes. It's frame obviously built for speed and tearing it's pray apart. Blood dripped from its claws as it bowed before Edward, waiting for orders. The woman gazed at the creature in total awe, realizing this was Valencia's transformed state. The other two women came in through the door, wounded and bleeding yet still able to stand. "Excellent specimen Dr.Banner." She turned to the wounded women whom seemed to be fighting just to remain standing. "Go the infirmary while Dr.Banner and I have a chat." The woman had to help each other leave, both barely able to hold themselves up, let alone each other. Edward faced the woman and smiled. "Yes?" "I wanted to speak on terms of agreement, coming from our leader himself." She pulled out a clipboard with what one could only assume was the terms. "Seeing as we wouldn't have accomplished this without you, you will be allowed to keep tabs on Valencia's development. Furthermore, you will get a fair split of any income made from Valencia. Name your price and I'll see if it can be done. Lastly, Valencia will remain in our care." She extended the clipboard to Edward as well as a pin. "Please read the fine print, we don't want you agreeing to anything you don't want to now do we." It was a rhetorical question, and a questionable cheerful question at that. Edward signed the contract, after noting the fine print didn't do anything that would harm him in any way. "I'll take 15% of whatever income made from Valencia." he stated simply, running his hand through his hair. "Will that be all?" The woman took the clipboard and pin back. "That should be all, you'll be escorted back home sometime tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your stay Dr.Banner." She walked away, the silence of the room carrying the echo from her shoes. Two men came into the room along with Edward, obviously the Avalon Auxiliary didn't trust him enough to walk around without anyone nearby. They stayed silently and monitored his every move, followed every step he would make as well. "I get people to watch over me, really?" Edward asked, disappointed. He turned to Valencia. "Transform back. Now." he asked, wanting to see if his orders would be obeyed. As Edward order, Valencia began to follow the woman out the room, slowly morphing back to her normal state. Her feet pattered against the cold concrete floor. She may have been young, but she knew she was nothing but a test subject. A toy to do Avalon's bidding.